sequel to code lyoko you belong with me
by kivey
Summary: I asked her permission to make this story and have it so i am making it very good some lemon lots of hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: problem known**

_**previously...**_

_"Roxy you're awake! Oh thank the lord!" the boy hugged me tightly before running over to the red head and the purple-blonde and shaking them while saying "Guys get up Roxas is awake"_

_They got up and rushed over to me and looked straight at me hugging me_

_"Um… question… who are you all?" I asked_

_"Don't you remember us Roxas?" the red head asked_

_"Is that my name?" I asked_

_"She has amnesia…" the brunette said sitting down once again_

**now; Kadic junior high, Roxas dorm**

**normal POV**

"what? She has amnesia?" asked Jeremy

"I guess heh." Odd said as he laughed quietly

"who are you people?" Roxas asked

"well. This is Odd, here is Jeremy, here is Ulrich your current boyfriend, and then there is me your sister." Jenna said

"why are you here?" Roxas asked

"you were injured on Lyoko and brought you back to your dorm." Odd said

"wait before we tell here lets find a way to get her memory back." Jeremy said to Odd

"fine nut honestly only a trip to Lyoko might do that." Odd said

"what if it does not work?" Jenna said

"then I guess well have to figure something out huh love." Odd said

"oh Odd..." said Jenna as she kissed Odd

"ok guys that's enough." Ulrich said after a minute

"ok fine tomorrow well take her to Lyoko for now lets sleep." Jeremy said

**Jenna's POV**

"_ok fine tomorrow well take her to Lyoko for now lets sleep." Jeremy said_

"ok should we go to your room or mine?" asked Odd with a smile on his face

"my room." replied Jenna with an equally big smile on her face

"ok." said Odd as he walked in her room after her getting under the sheets with her an slowly falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: unknown consequence**

**Normal POV**

"wake up honey." Odd said as he rubbed Jenna's back to wake her up

"hmm." Jenna replied sleepily

"we have to get up at 4 we are supposed to get Roxas her memory back." Odd said to Jenna

"i am awake thanks for reminding me." Replied Jenna curtly

"maybe this will make you feel better." said Odd as he kissed her

"hmm that helped thanks." said Jenna

"no problem lets go see what Einsteins up to." said Odd

"ok." Jenna said

Odd and Jenna both leave the room and go see Jeremy who happens to have Ulrich and Aeleta there with him.

"Whats up guys?" Odd asked

"ahhh." they all screamed until they noticed it was Odd and Jenna

"heh." said Odd as he laughed

"not funny knock first." they said

"why so you guys can scream in privacy?" said Odd

Ulrich began to chase Odd around the room like he always did but Odd who is faster than Ulrich dodged making Ulrich run into the wall.

"heh." said Odd as he laughed as hard as ever

"Odd quit teasing him." Jenna said

"ok honey." Odd said while kissing her

"guys can we get to the problem at hand?" Jeremy asked

"what breakfast?" Odd asked

"no Odd Roxas memory." said Ulrich sarcastically

"well can we talk about it over breakfast I haven't eaten in two days." Odd complained

"fine Odd." said Ulrich

as they ate Jeremy said that just a trip might cause the comeback and they agreed.

"so all we have to do is get Roxas in the scanner?" asked Odd

"yes that is just about it." said Ulrich

"ok then lets do it after school lets out." said Odd

"wow that actually might work good job Odd." said Jeremy

"hey that's not funny." Odd complained

"dont worry honey I still love you." said Jenna then kissed him

"yea and I love you to." said Odd kissing back

**Jenna's POV**

"_yea I love you to." said Odd kissing back_

"that was over an hour ago I cant wait till school gets out." said Jenna to herself

"hmm I wounder where Roxas is." said Jenna to Odd

"hmm I don't know where." Odd stated

"lets look for her." said Jenna

**Roxas POV**

"well I guess I should trust them they seem nice." said Roxas to herself

"hey Jeremy how is it going." asked Roxas

"hey hows it going would you mind meeting us at the factory?" Jeremy asked

"no problem." Roxas said

"thanks." said Jeremy

"i wonder why he wants me to go to the factory" Roxas said to herself

**Normal POV**

"hey we should go to the factory Roxas might be there." Odd said to the group

"ok lets go." replied Jenna

"yea ok lets go." said the rest of the group as they head towards the factory. Soon they get there and find Roxas is not there.

"hmm she must not be here yet." said Odd

"that's kind of obvious." stated Ulrich

"wow man cool down." Odd stated

"fine." said Ulrich grumbling to himself

"hey here she comes now." Jeremy stated pointing at Roxas

"hey Roxas down here." yelled Jenna

as Roxas approached Jeremy asked her to follow Ulrich to the scanner room. She followed him and was amazed to see the scanners.

"hey guys get ready to go to Lyoko." said Jeremy over the microphone

"ok." Said Ulrich as he stepped in the scanner and Roxas in hers

"scanner Ulrich, Scanner Roxas, transfer Ulrich, transfer Roxas, virtualization!" said Jeremy to everyone

"ok Odd yours and Jenna's turn." said Jeremy

"ok." said the both of them

they entered into the scanners and Jeremy virtualized them into Lyoko. When they landed the greeted a very zoned out Roxas and a very confused Ulrich.

"Roxas are you ok?" asked Odd

"yea this place feels familiar." said Roxas

"it should you have been here." said Ulrich

"oh no crabs at two o'clock" said Jeremy to the group

"don't worry I got this." said Odd

"ok Odd." said everyone else

as Odd attacks Roxas gets her memory's back but like it is always said "to get something you have to give something up" at that moment after everyone looked at Roxas as she got her memory's the crabs trapped Odd by the edge of the plate.

"Odd!" yelled Roxas

as every one turned to see Odd trapped at the edge they stand there shocked and cant do anything to stop the crabs.

"Odd get out of there." yelled Jenna

"sorry honey I cant I always loved you." Odd said as he got pushed off the edge

"Odd!" screamed Jeremy

"no he cant be gone." said Ulrich

"he is gone." said Jeremy as he de-virtualized the group. they stood in front of the scanner he walked into but when it opened no one came out.

"No." screamed Jenna as she wept

"its ok I bet he is fine." said Roxas

"no he is gone he fell into the data stream." said Jeremy sadly

**Roxas POV**

"_no he is gone he fell into the data stream." said Jeremy sadly_

"why did he have to do that?" asked Roxas

"he did it to get your memory back." said Ulrich glumly

**Odd's POV**

"ouch." said Odd as he landed he noticed he was in sector five bu somewhere no one has been to yet

"wow not very nice here." said Odd to himself

"well I better find my way back to the guys so I can see them again but how?" asked Odd


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: pain and loneliness**

_**previously...**_

_**Odd's POV**_

"_ouch." said Odd as he landed he noticed he was in sector five bu somewhere no one has been to yet_

"_wow not very nice here." said Odd to himself_

"_well I better find my way back to the guys so I can see them again but how?" asked Odd_

_**now...**_

**Odds POV**

"that was over three hours ago and I still have not found my way out." said Odd angrily

"come on crabs why me?" asked Odd as he shot and destroyed the crabs

"where is the exit?" Odd asked to himself as he wandered an endless maze of rooms and hallways

**Jenna's POV**

"why did it have to be Odd." she cried out in her room after locking her door

"Jenna let me in please." said Roxas to her through the door

"no just leave me alone." said Jenna

"ok I will be next door if you need me." said Roxas as she went to her room

_**three days later...**_

**Roxas POV**

"Jeremy I am worried she has been in her room for three days." said Roxas scared

"we need to get Ulrich t help us out." Jeremy said

"we need him to get her door open?" asked Roxas

"yes." said Jeremy

"lets hurry." said Roxas worriedly

"ok." said Jeremy as they ran to get Ulrich

**Normal POV**

"what is wrong Roxas?" asked Ulrich

"Jenna has stayed in her room for three days and wont come out." said Roxas

"what?" asked Ulrich

"please we need to hurry." said Roxas

"ok." said Ulrich as her ran to Jenna's door and kicked it open

"oh my god." said Roxas as she looked at Jenna who had blood in her hands and was crying

"what the hell?" said the principle who heard the noise and saw the blood

"oh hi sir." said Roxas

"we need to get her to a hospital." said the principle as he called the ambulance

"what happened?" asked Roxas

"well..." said Jenna but never got to finish as she passed out from low blood

"hurry!" yelled Roxas when the ambulance took Jenna to the hospital

**Jenna's POV**

"so three hours ago I was sent here?" Jenna asked Roxas

"yes." Roxas replied

"why?" asked Jenna

"you cut yourself. Why did you do that?" asked Roxas

"I..." started Jenna but began to cry

"Jenna..." said Roxas

**Odd's POV**

"hey I remember this place." said Odd aloud

"Odd are you alive!" asked a virtualized Aeleta

"Aeleta is that you?" asked Odd

"yes." said Aeleta

"i thought that since you were de-virtualized you did not need to stay in Lyoko anymore." said Odd

"i don't need to but I do I like it here sometimes." said Aeleta

"where are you?" asked Odd

"about to de-virtualize myself." said Aeleta

"can you de-virtualize me as well?" asked Odd

"sure." replied Aeleta

"thanks." said Odd

**Normal POV**

"hey Aeleta what are you doing?" asked Jeremy ,Jenna ,Ulrich ,and Roxas

"about de-virtualize Odd I found him in Lyoko alive." said Aeleta

"really? Odd are you there." asked Jenna

"yea I am here." said Odd

"ok we are going to get you out." said Jenna

"ok." said Odd

Aeleta de-virtualized Odd and as Odd appeared in the scanner he screamed in pain. He screamed so loud that everyone heard it and ran to the scanner after they opened it Odd was found Unconscious and in horrible pain.

"what happened to him?" asked Roxas

"he suffered to much damage in Lyoko so as he appeared back in the scanner it took it and hurt him." said Jeremy

"we need to get him to the hospital." said Roxas

"huh what happened?" asked Odd as he awoke

"Lyoko hurt you when you came back." said Jenna

"well I had better go to the hospital." said Odd getting up but fell down as blood soaked through his shirt

"what is wrong?" asked Jenna in shock as she removed his shirt and saw one rib poking through the skin

"call an ambulance." said Roxas

**Jenna's POV**

"how long ago was it till he got to the hospital?" asked Jenna

"an hour ago." replied Jeremy

"how bad is he?" asked Jenna

"one rib through the skin a broken arm and fractured leg is bad." said Jeremy unhappily

"oh Odd what happened to you?" Jenna asked as she looked at Odd from her seat

"we should go." said Jeremy

"ok fine." said Jenna reluctantly following Jeremy out

**Roxas POV**

"why did he come out like that?" Roxas asked Jeremy

"he suffered to much damage so as he came out it made the damage physical." said Jeremy

"stupid moron he should not have tried to go on alone." said Roxas

_**two days later after Odd gets out of the hospital...**_

**Normal POV**

"wow Odd I have never heard of this area." said Jeremy

"well I don't care about it I am happy to be out." said Odd

"i am happy your out to." said Jenna

"hey Jenna?" asked Odd

"yea." asked Jenna

"if I ever do that again are you going to hit me?" asked Odd

"hell yes." said Jenna

"hey Jeremy Xana has been quiet lately huh?" asked Odd

"yea it is strange." said Jeremy

"what time is it?" asked Ulrich and Roxas

"9 holy shit we have to sleep big test tomorrow." said Jeremy

"goodnight." said Odd and Jenna walking to Jenna's room

"goodnight." said the group


End file.
